GEW Extreme Chaos Championship
The Extreme Chaos Championship is Global Extreme Wrestling's hardcore division title, competed for exclusively under hardcore rules matches. During its tenure the title has been contested in a thumbtack match, a Taipei death match, an I Quit match, a TLC match, and a no-disqualification iron man match, among others. It has been active continuously since June 2006. Thirteen different individuals are currently recognised as former or current Extreme Chaos Champions by GEW. The current champion is Mark Chapman, who is in his third reign. History The Extreme Chaos Championship was initially conceived by K.C. McGrath in the spring of 2006 (although an 'Extreme Championship' has been mooted in early 2005, it ultimately came to nothing). Triple H made the announcement of the title's introduction at GEW Deadly Game 2006. At the same event McGrath would go on to defeat Carlito in a thumbtack match, with Randy Orton as guest referee, to win the championship. He remained associated with the championship for the rest of 2006, feuding successively with Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy and Triple H. Edge would prove to be the first champion not directly involved with McGrath, and McGrath was similarly uninvolved during the reigns of Bay-B Dogg, the first female Extreme Chaos Champion, and Kade Morrigan. In autumn 2007 Morrigan was forced to vacate the belt due to injuries. The man who inflicted those injuries, Randy Orton, attempted to claim the title as his own, but was defeated by McGrath's friend UK when Randy's sister Becky threw the towel in during the deciding match. Since then Orton moved on to the GEW World Heavyweight Championship, and many other GEW stars including Troy Gafgen, Rhys Matterson and Sah'ta Thor would unsuccessfully challenge Legend for the Extreme Chaos Championship. UK's long reign was eventually ended by Lucy Taylor, the second woman to hold the title, in a triangle death bed match also involving Zanatos. Taylor would lose the championship to Chase, giving him a record third reign, but the physical title was stolen and burned by Curt Evans directly following the match. Evans announced that he was replacing the title with the Independent No Limits Championship; since that time, both have been acknowledged as active titles by GEW owner Shawn Michaels and the Extreme Chaos Championship has been redesigned. Following Chase's broken neck at the hands of X-ecutioner at Collision Course 2008, he donated the title to his protégé Lee Wong to defend on Chase's behalf. They were considered effective co-champions until such a time as Wong lost the title or Chase returned to active competition. Mark Chapman defeated Wong at GEW Pushed to the Limit 2008 in a last man standing match to claim the championship, but then-General Manager Shane McGrath denied him the title as the match had not been scheduled to be for the title. Wong was later beaten up by Chapman and Gafgen and removed from active competition, but Chapman would fail to claim the title in a match against number one contender Baby Dogg, who defeated Gafgen and Devin Rhys some months earlier for this. He later defeated her in an I Quit match at Boiling Point 2008, Dogg quitting when Chapman and Gafgen threatened to injure Reese Black, who herself had interfered to try and help Dogg. Chapman's first defence was against his bandmate and ally Scott Simmonds, which saw Simmonds claiming the championship in a moment reminiscent of the Fingerpoke of Doom, although Chapman later reclaimed the belt after turning on Simmonds, prompting the latter's exit from GEW. It was announced shortly before Extreme Extravaganza 2009 that Chapman would face a mystery opponent for the championship. Despite clues leading up to the event suggesting Wong's return, it in fact proved to be the returning Simmonds, who defeated Chapman in a no-holds-barred match to become the new champion. Simmonds went on to successfully defend his title against the likes of Klown and Scott Walker before losing it to Bucky Skyler. Skyler in turn lost the title to Gabriella, his then girlfriend. When Gabriella was injured, the title was vacated and Kameron Chase defeated Troy Gafgen to enter his record fourth reign. at Extreme Extravaganza 2010, Chase lost the title to his cousin Chapman, who had recently returned from a suspension instigated by Chase himself. Following the match, the warring cousins made up. List of Champions Records *Most Reigns: Kameron Chase McGrath - 3 *Heaviest Champion: Triple H - 260lbs / 118kg *Lightest Champion: Lucy Taylor - 105lbs / 47.5kg List of Champions by Combined Reign Length Category:Championships Extreme Chaos Championship Category:Hardcore Championships